Normal conventional semiconductor chips are easy to mount onto various headers including glass headers because careful alignment is not required. This is because the chip is not connected, to the pins but is connected through wires or leads to the pins. The wires can be ball bonded to the pins and may be gold wires. Therefore, careful alignment is not needed. However, when one is dealing with a leadless or flip chip design, much more careful alignment is necessary. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,771 entitled “Sensors for use in High Vibrational Application Fabricating the Same”, issued on Sep. 21, 1999 to A. D. Kurtz et al. and assigned to Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc. That patent discloses what is referred to as a leadless sensor device. As seen in that patent, the sensor device is eventually coupled to a header and has to be so constructed and coupled in order to make proper contact. In dealing with such devices, the pins must make intimate contact with the conductive areas of the chip in order to form the electric circuit. The problem is further compounded by the fact that optical alignment is impossible because during the mounting, the chip covers the pin and it is not possible to see the pins.
The present invention is concerned with a solution to solve the above-noted problem.